Dragon Holder Aspects of Element
by Veere
Summary: When Hiccup have simple life and you are nothing more than useless to others, you become who he was from the start, awakening great danger and Adventure! Dragon Soul's included i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own How to train your Dragon, How to train your Dragon Gift of the Night Fury, Race to the edge

 **Pairing:** Hiccup/Astrid and more!

 **A/N.** This is my second try to this topic i hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

After Fall of the last Master of Elements Dragons were scattered all across the earth, that was eons ago. Now people all across the earth are bonded to dragons each one represent another aspect of chosen element, for example Skrill hold aspect of Lightning from Fire Element, bond between human and a dragon is simple dragons leaves mark mostly tatoo on a skin of human and emerges into him giving him his aspect, Dragons are divided into Earth, Fire, Water, Air which are divided into smaller aspect's or like humans like naming them class : Stoker, Boulder, Mystery which are mostly combinaton of 2 weaker aspect's like gas and spark, Sharp combination of speed and razor sharp blades, Tidal, Strike it can't be classificed they usually have more than 2 combinations of aspect's,.

"Hiccup! Come on! we will be late!" Fishlegs yelled and yes he is my friend and you don't heard wrong my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock it was for scaring trolls or something but it's still better than Snotlout? "Okay i'm coming will kill us if we will be late." i repiled and started running to class .

"Haddock you're late i hope it was last time" said which i repiled "Of course" and with that i fast walked to my school desk. "Okay you will have today element training with Gobber-" and with that i was in my thought's ' o hell yes! Gobber i hope he will show me something, oh no i forgot i don't have bonded dragon but maybe i will still can watch?' and somebody snapped fingers in front me it was Ragnar "Boy wake up you doze off" and teacher started againg "And since you all have bonded dragon you will have training with him, but first let's start with film" and walked to laptop and taped on keyboard and film started...

 _'Dragons were once were scattered after fall last Master of Elements or other name for him was Dragon Holder. Dragons were scattered all across lands"_ Okay we have there Dragon Holder than he will comeback? or something? _'Prophecy of his return is about technique Dragon law which is Master Technique it has diffrent effect of all of people who tried it'_ okay Dragon law maybe i will try _'in most cases that ended in painful death'_ okay nevermind _' prophecy said that Dragon Holder will return in need, first sign will be awekening of Demon from the night the one who will be tormentor and yet savior'_ okay what it is? "That's Nightfury!" Fishlegs yelled. Okay i never asked this question, i'm not very good with prophecy stuff and legends you know... _'They will have bond from awekening of demon but it will be invisible, only you can see his bond mark in Dragon State, but it's another topic'_ Okay i'm curious what it is Dragon State _'Dragons you're all bonded to them and yet they are classes and rarity of them, thank you for watching'_ and with that said "That's for history of course but before element training you will have to write down rarity for which dragon and i hope you all know Classes you will have exam next week from this!" and with that he opened page with rarity...

I opened my notebook and started writing:

 **Common:** (1 to 100)

Deadly Nadder

Monsterous Nightmare

Hobblegrunt

Scauldron

Thunderdrum

Timberjack

Rumblehorn

Changewing

Hideous Zippleback (Only in twins)

Gronkle

Whispering Death

Hotburple

 **Uncommon:** (1 to 1 thousand)

Seaschocker

Shockjaw

Tide Glider

Typoomerang

Scuttle Claw

Raincutter

Sand Wraith

Hackatoo

Submaripper

 **Rare:** (1-100 Thousand)

Boneknapper

Snow wraith

Stormcutter

Flightmare

Triple Strike

Egg Bitter

Armor Wing

Screaming Death

 **Mythical:** (1-100Milion)

Screaming Death

Skrill

Wooly Howl

Green Death (Only teoretically)

 **Legendary:** (1 for Centillion)

Night Fury

Bewilderbeast

Foreverwing

And done it! "And please write Odds to them" really i love my luck...

it's one person for this odds i think, i hope gobber have something more intresting and with that bell rang and we get up to Training Arena.

 **A/N (** Leave comment and your thought's about story i will be taking some ideas from Comments **)**


	2. Chapter Two: The Fire beneath Scroll

**Disclaimer:** I don't own How to train your Dragon, How to train your Dragon Gift of the Night Fury, Race to the edge

 **Pairing:** Hiccup/Astrid and more!

 **A/N.** it's part in hiccup that want's scroll :)

 **Chapter Two: The Fire beneath scroll**

* * *

Class walked to the arena by slope to standing there , suddenly Astrid said "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Hiccup twitched a little but Twins perred imieditally " I would love mauling on shoulder" Hiccup glanced to the exit and sighed " Yeah, Pain love It!" everone turned to look at him "Woho Who let him in? He doesn't have a Dragon Spirit! and- and" Snoutlout said and was shutted by Gobber who yelled "He know's more than me! And Shut Up this arena is his schematic i can kick you out if you don't like!" Everone slienced and turned to gobber who started his lesson

"There is one type of normal attack which you use by holing up your hand and saying a command" Gobber hold his hand up and yells " Hotburple, lava blast" from his hand shots lava in round and slam into target which destroy it. "Second option is thinking about it" Suddenly lava shot from gobber's hand. "There are more specific attacks, they use combination of moves and technique for example. is Dragon law but under any crumincstates dont use it!" Gobber hands started forming a ball and shot up into sky forming big ball of lava which devided into smaller ones and hit targets from up.

"Heather you'r first" Heather started walking slowly to gobber when snoutlout said " Do this for me babe, you know-" He hasn't ended because heather fist slamed into him "I'm ready" Heather said and held her hand up and shot from it Metal spikes, from Razorwhip. Then everbody except of hiccup do they attack's , he just stand where he standed looking on his phone.

"Okay time for shield, the most just make X on your chest and shield appear train it as homework, now watch" Gobber connected hit arms in x just before his chest and Glowing hexagonal shield emerged around him.

 **(Hiccup)**

I was walking in corridor to my locker when i overhear Eret and Snoutlout talking two jocks, as if i love my luck. "Are you sure they are holding Dragon Law there?" Eret asked with suprised voice "Yes i'm sure i saw it on my eyes, and i was with Tuffnut are you sure you want to try?" Snotlout said full of himself of course he will lick Eret foot if he must. Eret has money, no correct his dad has money an all girls and friends are his. "Yes who could be if not me? Just imagine all that girls all over me when they will know i'm the Dragon Holder" Eret said smirking _. ' Of course i will go behind them just they don't take it i don't want to perform it i like my life. It's not that bad, '_

Eret and Snotlout walked quietly to east wing of the school, right behind them was Hicuup who peered over lockers sometimes to see where they were going. It ended before Library which was massive. When they entered they saw a scroll on the center under glass dome.

"How are we going to unroll it?" Snotlout sudennly asked still staring on locked scroll "i have Rumblehorn spirit, maybe i can manipulate a air around it?" Like Eret said he done it and the three were reading the scroll of course Hiccup wa watching behind cover, after a while he realized he know this scroll from somewhere.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _"Moomy what is that paper?" small hiccup asked_

 _"It's fire scroll son, passed from generations to generations in our family" Valka anserwed_

 _"When?" hiccup asked excited "When the time is right you will know" Valka repiled_

 _Hiccup than when mom wasn't watching snuck the scroll from stand and read it several times especially these pictures of woman with staff and behind her was giant dragon all white with red valka said without turning to her son_

 _"You will become strongest of them all, you have soul of a dragon and hearth of hero" hiccup stared at her and said his goodnight and gone to sleep, this was last his time when he saw his mother, sore 10 years_

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

Single tear apperead on Hiccup face when he remembered these times, but Jocks long ago were gone with photos of scroll.

 **A/N it's part one of this episode stay for more, i enjoy any kind of Review i hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter Three: Sacriface to the Flame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own How to train your Dragon, How to train your Dragon Gift of the Night Fury, Race to the edge

 **Pairing:** Hiccup/Astrid and more!

 **Chapter Three: Sacriface of Flame**

Week later days were now normal for Hiccup, his dad was at work abroad, he in the school getting perfect was training dragon law without using a spirit, he was full of himself that way he was sure that he is Holder.

Hiccup was walking down a road to his home when his phone vibrated, he looked at his phone and he realized he got message from his friend.

 _Tufnuts: Hi Hiccup you have time?_

 _Hiccccccccccccup: Yep, what's this time_

 _Tufnuts: Are you going with us to extra lessons in gym?_

 _Hicccccccccccup: Okay, sure at what time?_

 _Tufnuts: 3PM. today see you later._

Hiccup walked to his home and looked at his watch "welcome next three hours of lying on face" and muttered dryly.

 **(Hiccup)**

I sudennly wake up and looked at my phone, it was showing 2.43 PM. When i read it i almost rushed out of couch to Door and begin my run to the school, when i was at gym already Tuffnut,Ragnar, Heather, Astrid and others were in my sight. It was like all school here i looked around and saw Eret behind a curtain on the middle, of course he is going to do something to impress others. "Hey what's up?" i Asked and Heather turned around and repiled " Hi, Eret is going to perform something "advanced" you know what i mean, try impress everone" With that Heather sighed and i turned around to stage. What i saw was boiling my blood, Eret was kissing Astrid! What he told her that he is Holder and know Dragon Law?! Oh no he is going to get himself killed. What to do? Hiccup think. My face expression changed and my friends started asking what it is "What's with you? Jelous?" Ragnar said winking "No i just he will get himself killed!" i shouted turning everone from gang attention to me. "How? Killed? What that mean?" Were questions that were towards me which i repiled "He's trying Dragon Law" Everone face was shocked and wide eyes "We must stop him, and i don't know how" They looked puzzled but it was too late Eret started Performing.

Eret take a fighting stance with left foot in front and shot his hands behind him forming a ball of air and started saying prophecy in ancient norse, even though he did't know it he repeated learned words. Ball in his hand started turning purple to everone astonishment.

Hiccup at sight this started remembering somtehing from his early years.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Small hiccup was eating sandwich on table and was talking to his mom,Valka dropped a fire scroll on the floor._

 _"What it is mommy?" hiccup asked_

 _"It's dragon law, fire scroll" Valka repiled and looked at hiccup which eyes were full of curious, valka sighed._

 _"Dragon law will do good to one with pure heart and bad to egoist, son" Valka said_

 _"Mommy and how will you know who is pure and who is Egoist?" 4 year old hiccup said_

 _"Egoist son is person who is full of himself and think only about himself" Mom repiled and sighed_

 _"You will find who is pure by their heart by they spirit, only worthy one's can use Fire scrolls one of them is Dragon law, even if they don't are bonded to dragon, when they start performing almost nothing can stop it " Valka added_

 _"Where find fire scrolls mom?" Small hiccup asked_

 _"Fire scroll are in our family for centuries, you can't find them, we are their proctectors, we are straight descendants from Dragon Holder" Valka said_

 _"What can stop fire scroll mommy?"_

 _"Yes, only one who is ready to sacriface himself only to save poor soul, remember Dragon's law you can't learn if it's you you will know what to do, my dear" Valka said_

 _"Poor soul? why he will die? what will happend and what sacriface" Hiccup asked_

 _"Too much question's my dear, Poor soul why? becouse if he try perform this he will die, it's impossible to learn it from scroll it's always some flair of Holder in it" Valka said and taked breath_

 _"Sacriface of pure, person who perform will give his life to save other" Valka said with tear rolling down her cheek, as if she remember painful event's like somebody close to her done this._

 _"Don't cry mommy!" Small hiccup said and started hugging her leg, to which valka repiled emberaicing him in full hug and kissing his forehead._

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

Plasma ball in eret hand's shot to the sky and started charging when to everone astonishment was stoped by pure gold flames.

 **(Hiccup)**

okay i have one shot in this... i started saying words in ancient nordic a word of sacriface, my hands were doing a rounds and around me flames were starting rise from the ground to everone of gang shock

"Go Hiccup! Save this dreamly macho" Rufnnut shouted, gross why i'm doing this?

" _ćsir tar sja tek madr heiritage vargr" I said_ and lighting shot from lamp to fire around me and formed cricle around me, in seconds a was in air and shot my hand to incoming ball of plasma on Eret. Ball stoped like living thing and turned to me, i suddenly this ball charged on me and inpacted me across a face and i fall on the ground standing with hands and eyes aflame with gold fire, in front of me was standing dragon sleek black, snarling to my astonishment his eyes were matching mine acid green with curious.

Dragon charged to hiccup put up a fire wall infront of him, and started setting aflame his hands, he didn't saw that purple flame was piercing his arm, and vanished, Beast shot a plasma blast toward Hiccup who just crouch down and put legs up kicking plasma to the corner.

'it's time to end this, sacriface is sacriface, sorry my friend's, family, and everone. i lost' and with that thought hiccup exstinguesh his flames around him and spread his arm to the sides leaving a clear hole in defense. Everone was watching wide eyed, shocked, spechless.

"Hiccup! NO!" Astrid shouted she was there from backstage only to saw hiccup surrendering

"I'm sorry" Hiccup said and was blasted with purple blast which knocked him out and shot him towards a wall, it destroyed a wall and part of roof, dragon bowed his head and shot to the sky.

"Thatttt wasss nightttfury!" Fishlegs sounded soo terrifed "COME ON WE MUST DIG HIM!" Heather and Ragnar shouted and looked at each other and started blushing "Lovebirds we don't have time!" Snotlout said

 **(A/N)**

 **BUHAHAHA don't be shocked in this he will get tatoo but only when nightfury is around + i don't know how to write dialogues :P**

 **Comments:**

Silverwolf310:

ooohhh, nice. Dagur could have his insanity explained because he has two or three dragon spirits. Gronckle, triple strike, and skrill. This is very interesting!

he will be insane by skrill alone pff but he will have more dragon spirits of course ;p

2012209:

best au i ever found.  
Keep up the good writing :D

Thank you :) i'm gratefuel you like it


End file.
